I Almost Do
by OiCarool
Summary: aka a continuação Cabibi


\- Mas voltando de Israel, eu descobri que tinha muita saudade disso aqui. Não dá pra deixar assim tão fácil.

\- Que bom. – Bibi sorriu.

\- Tudo em você me atraí. Tudo em você me afasta. – ele disse, sério.

\- Eu sei. – respondeu, sincera.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, sentindo o ar mudar a sua volta. As últimas horas haviam sido leves, quase inocentes. Nenhum dos dois esperava aquele reencontro, estavam explorando um território desconhecido, e ao mesmo tempo era como estar em casa depois de uma longa viagem.

Nenhum soube quem deu o primeiro passo, Bibi sentiu a mão de Caio em seu cabelo, a boca dele encontrando na sua, de forma intensa, demandante. Retribuiu sem esforço, sem luta, a mão em uma carícia leve no rosto de Caio. Era amor, como sempre fora, como sempre seria. Não importava quanto tempo passasse. Bibi sorriu entre o beijo, se afastando em seguida. Caio a encarou, confuso, interpretando seu movimento como mais uma recusa.

\- Desculpa, eu não deveria ter feito isso. – ele iniciou, a tristeza estampada no olhar.

\- Que? – Bibi perguntou confusa.

\- Eu nem perguntei se você tem alguém, se você queria. Me desculpa. – Caio passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos.

\- Para de pedir desculpas.

Bibi se aproximou novamente dele, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

\- Eu não vou mentir pra você aqui. – procurou os olhos dele, séria. – Eu te amo, sempre foi amor com você. Ninguém nunca me amou como você amou, e eu nunca amei alguém como amo você.

Caio encostou a testa na dela. Não sabia como lidar com essa declaração. Voltara ao Brasil, e pensara muitas vezes em procurar por ela, mas alguma coisa sempre o segurava.

\- Mas eu te magoei muito. – continuou, quase em um sussurro. – E mesmo dois anos depois do nosso último encontro, eu vejo isso em você.

As mãos dele encontraram a cintura dela, a puxando mais para ele. Queria negar, dizer que não havia magoa, que tudo havia ficado no passado, mas não conseguia. Só que nem toda a mágoa era capaz de fazê-lo deixar de amá-la.

\- Você esperou por mim, eu fui boba de ver, de não segurar as chances que eu tive. Agora eu vou esperar por você, Caio.

Bibi juntou seus lábios novamente, em um beijo suave, quase fantasma.

\- Fabiana, eu... – Caio interrompeu o beijo.

\- Não diz nada agora. – ela pediu.

Caio não sabia se tinha algo a dizer, se poderia prometer algo. Bibi, sua Fabiana, o enlouquecia, o fazia deseja-la na mesma intensidade em que queria ir embora. Fazia uma explosão de sentimentos brotar, coisas que Caio nunca soubera sentir, muito menos demonstrar.

A abraçou, porque era a única forma de dar qualquer tipo de resposta a ela. O perfume que ela usava, ainda usava, fez seus sentidos falharem. Não resistiu a depositar um beijo leve no pescoço dela, sentindo-a instabilizar também. E com a resposta do corpo dela, sentiu o seu acender. Afastou os cabelos de Bibi, expondo seu pescoço.

Bibi deu um suspiro baixo ao sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço, e sorriu ao sentir os beijos ficarem mais intensos, mais molhados. Era seu ponto fraco, e ele sabia disso, a conhecia como ninguém. Caio explorou seu pescoço, subindo seus beijos até encontrar a boca dela. Dessa vez era um beijo com malícia, vontade, falta de controle. Caio mordeu o lábio inferior dela, as mãos descendo cada vez mais, a apertando contra seu corpo. Bibi tentou conter o desejo de abrir os botões da camisa branca dele ali mesmo, mas precisava sentir sua pele.

Suas mãos encontraram a barra da camisa de Caio, subindo ao abdome dele, sentindo-o tremer quando o arranhou suavemente. O vestido de tecido leve não dando espaço para a imaginação em contato com o claro sinal de excitação dele, fazendo o corpo dela responder com a mesma vontade. Uma das mãos dele voltou à nuca dela, exigindo controle, exigindo redenção.

Bibi deixou-se relaxar, sabia que os dois precisavam daquilo. Era uma forma de conexão, de quebrar tantas barreiras formadas por mágoas e decepções. Estavam em público, ainda que o local estivesse deserto, mas não queria quebrar aquela bolha onde estavam. Não queria encarar o que restaria se não fosse a paixão.

Caio sentiu a mudança dela, lentificando seus movimentos. Não compreendia todos os seus sentimentos pela mulher à sua frente, mas naquela noite não queria compreendê-los. Não queria pensar, só queria sentir. Viu-se interrompendo o beijo, mantendo suas testas encostadas, as mãos buscando as dela. Não sabia o que dizer, só que precisava falar alguma coisa.

\- Eu sempre te amei, Fabiana. – disse, sem pensar, sentindo um nó no peito. – Eu nunca deixei de te amar, e depois de tanto tempo, eu sei que nunca vou deixar.

\- Caio. – ela pediu, como uma súplica, fazendo-o notar que em partes ela também não estava pronta para aquilo.

\- A gente precisa se acertar. – continuou mesmo assim. – Com calma, da forma certa, porque tudo o que eu fiz nos últimos 20 anos da minha vida foi vagar por ai te procurando.

\- Eu gosto de como isso soa. – Bibi sorriu.

\- É mesmo? – ele sorriu também, a puxando para um selinho.

\- Parece um bom plano. – Bibi acariciou o rosto dele. – Mas eu tenho um encontro hoje à noite, e preciso estar em casa a tempo. – ela sorriu, provocando-o.

\- Um encontro? – Caio ficou sério de repente, sem se afastar.

\- Dedé tá me esperando. – piscou para Caio.

Ele deixou escapar uma risada baixa, sendo surpreendido pelos lábios dela nos seus. Quando o sol brilhara nesta manhã, Caio jamais imaginava que seria o dia que a reencontraria. Não esperava que fossem terminar o dia no mesmo lugar onde sua relação chagara ao fim quase 20 anos antes, falando sobre planos e sobre o futuro.

Os dois riram quando Caio foi obrigado a deixa-la na esquina de casa, para que Aurora ou Heleninha não os vissem. Bibi não desceu do carro sem roubar mais alguns beijos, alguns tão intensos que quase foram capazes de fazê-los mudar de destino. Tentou arrumar seus cabelos antes de sair, quase certa de que as marcas em seu pescoço seriam suficientes para a mãe suspeitar.

\- Eu te ligo amanhã. – Caio prometeu, sorrindo.

Observou-a caminhar a curta distância até sua casa. Antes de entrar, Bibi ainda piscou para ele, sorrindo. Um sorriso que fazia muito tempo que ele não via, e sentira mais falta do que podia imaginar.

##


End file.
